


The Booth

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky has a good heart, Cute, Love our soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: You are a Veteran hoping to raise money for other soldiers and veterans. Bucky comes by and let's just say you guys have a little in common.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry its been so long. I love our soldiers and veterans! I visited my Mom a couple days ago (I live with my dad) and she was wearing her PTSD Navy Veteran hat so it kinda gave me this idea. I just have a spot in my heart for soldiers, because both my parents served and so did my grandpa, and great grandpa. Anyway, I'll let you read the story now.

You sat at your table with a huge grin on your face. You were trying to get donations for the disabled, injured, and front line soldiers, veterans, and POW-MIA. Any amount of donations were gladly appreciated. You guys had gotten a bin full of canned food and about 3 thousand dollars in donations, that was counting your online campaign. Your friend, Becca, just barely adjusted her hat and turned toward you.

"Is it just me, or for the past hour, no one has come to our table?"

You checked your phone and tried to keep a bright smile on your face. "55 minutes to be exact, but yeah."

"Why can't people see that we are doing this for a good cause?" Becca said flopping in her chair.

You wiped sweat from your forehead and put your hat back on. "I know that there are good people out here, and they will donate if they can."

A guy walked toward your booth and you and Becca sat up straight.

"Hi, would you like to donate to—"

"Heck no." The guy scoffed. "These booths are always fake."

You glared at the man. "Excuse me, but I think you are mistaken, we—"

"I don't care." The man spat. "I just wanna know where Idra is."

"Well, we don't know." You said.

The man looked at you and the sign that was hanging off the table. "Veterans and Soldiers? Seriously?"

You were fuming with anger and clenched your fists. "Men and women risk their lives every day for our country! They fight for your freedom! You should not disrespect them like that!"

"Like you know anything about giving up anything for your country." The guy scoffed.

"I actually do. I served as a Marine for 7 years."

"Looks like they just let anybody become a Marine these days." He said giving you a once over.

That was it for you. You bolted out of your chair, causing him to flinch. "Donate something or leave!"

"Whatever." He said saying some unpleasant things to you and Becca as he walked away.

"I hate people like that." You said as you tried to calm down.

Becca hadn't said anything the whole time that guy was there. "That man scared me. I was surprised you didn't knock him out."

You sighed and wiped your face in exhaustion. "It wouldn't be good for business."

Suddenly, two huge shadows loomed over you and Becca. You both looked up and were greeted with the faces of two handsome men. Becca was sitting there drooling, so you stepped up.

"Hi." You said with a cheery smile.

"I'm Steve, this is Bucky." Steve said pointing to the brown haired man next to him. "We heard what that guy was saying to you. We were going to step up, but it looks like you handled it."

Becca slung her arm over you and grinned. "Oh yeah she did. She returned from the Marines two weeks ago. Which explains the hat." Becca said pointing to your hat.

Both men looked at you hat which read: PTSD Marine Veteran.

"You have PTSD?" Bucky asked looking at you with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah." You said rubbing your neck. "Doesn't make me weak though."

"Of course not." Bucky said nodding. "I, uh, have PTSD as well. From the Army and other things."

"It's nice to meet you." You said shaking his hand.

"What about you?" Becca said staring at Steve dreamily. "Did you serve?"

Steve puffed out his chest. "As a matter of fact, I did. We were in the Army together." Steve chuckled clapping Bucky on the shoulder.

"So, uh, would you like to donate to disabled, injured, and front line soldiers, veterans, and POW-MIA?" You asked.

"Yes. So is there a certain amount we have to donate, or..."

"No. But if you donate $25 or more, you can get a hat or T-shirt showing that you have supported this organization." You said as Steve and Bucky took out their wallets.

"What's this?" Bucky asked holding up a pamphlet.

"It gives basic info about what our soldiers and veterans go through every day. It also talks about what POW-MIA stands for and how the donations are used." You said as Bucky took out a hundred dollar bill.

"Here you go." Bucky said handing you the cash. "Uh, can I keep this?" Bucky said lifting the pamphlet.

"Of course. And thank you." You said as he smiled back at you. "Would you like a hat or shirt?"

"Can I get a shirt?" Bucky said as you asked him his size and handed him one.

Meanwhile, Becca was explaining to Steve about everything (more like flirting). Bucky really wanted to get to know you better. There was just something about you that stuck out to him.

"Uh, maybe we could met up some time?" Bucky asked nervously as his metal hand went to run through his hair.

"I would like that."

Bucky let out a sigh of relief and went to bring his hand out of his hair, but his hair got tangled between the plates of his metal fingers. Bucky groaned and tried tugging of his hair, but his hand was still stuck. You saw Bucky struggling and giggled.

"Hold still. I'll try to untangle it." You said walking over to him.

You carefully untangled his hair after a couple difficult minutes.

"Thank you." Bucky whispered, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"No problem. I love the prosthetic by the way." You said as Bucky stared at you.

You liked his arm? Were you talking about the same arm? He blushed a bit more and let out a breath. "I'm, uh, free Friday, if you wanted to, you know..."

"It's a date then." You said with a grin giving him your number.

"Uh, y-yeah, a d-date."

"Come on lover boy, let's get going." Steve said grabbing Bucky's shoulders. "See ya guys!"

"See ya! Thank you for your donations!" 

Bucky took one last look and you and grinned. He couldn't wait for your date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos or comment!


End file.
